Ashtrays which have open compartments permit the smells of the ashes and burnt cigarettes and cigars to permeate the room. Additionally there always exists the possibility that one of the cigarettes will remain burning and will ignite the other waste and cause a fire. It is the purpose of the present invention to provide an ashtray which encloses the ashes, burnt cigarettes and waste so as to prevent the smells from permeating the room and limit the possibility of fire resulting from the refuse in the ashtray catching fire.